In UMTS (Universal Mobile Telecommunications System) networks, for the purpose of improving spectral efficiency, peak data rates, etc., by adopting HSDPA (High Speed Downlink Packet Access) and HSUPA (High Speed Uplink Packet Access), it is performed exploiting maximum features of the system based on W-CDMA (Wideband Code Division Multiple Access). For the UMTS network, for the purpose of further increasing spectral efficiency and peak data rates, reducing delay and the like, Long Term Evolution (LTE) has been studied (Non-patent Document 1). In LTE, as distinct from W-CDMA, as a multiple access scheme, the scheme based on OFDMA (Orthogonal Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in downlink, and the scheme based on SC-FDMA (Single Carrier Frequency Division Multiple Access) is used in uplink.
Signals transmitted in uplink are mapped to appropriate radio resources, and are transmitted from a mobile terminal apparatus to a radio base station apparatus. In this case, an L2/L1 control signal in uplink is transmitted with a format as shown in FIG. 1. In other words, when there is uplink data transmission, an L1/L2 control signal in uplink is transmitted using resource blocks (RBs) assigned to the Physical Uplink Shared Channel (PUSCH). In addition, the L1/L2 control signal in uplink includes quality information (CQI: Channel Quality Indicator) of downlink, downlink precoding information (PMI: Precoding Matrix Indicator), parameter (RI: Rank Indicator) for rank adaptation, transmittal confirmation information (ACK, NACK), etc.
In this case, to achieve a low Peak-to-Average Power Ratio (PARR), the L1/L2 control signal and data signal are time-multiplexed. As conceptually shown in FIG. 2, the L1/L2 control signal in the case of transmitting on the PUSCH is time-multiplexed with the data signal into a single SC-FDMA symbol. In FIG. 2, RS represents a reference signal.
Meanwhile, when there is no uplink data transmission, the L1/L2 control signal in uplink uses the Physical Uplink Control Channel (PUCCH) with a narrow band independent of the shared channel. In this case, it is possible to obtain high frequency diversity gain by inter-slot frequency hopping.